The cat and the bat
by Wallart plus Flinx equals war
Summary: Cheshire and the league of shadows are after Barbara Gordon. A.k.a batgirl. Why? Does someone want her dead or is there something more?
1. Chapter 1

Run. That's all I could do. I couldn't fight for two reasons. One, I'm not Batgirl right now. Two, if I try to fight then I die.

Sportsmasterand Cheshire are on my trail. But why?

"Oof" I fall onto the ground. Stupid rock! I hear them catching up to me.

I close my eyes in but I begin to here fighting. My gaze goes up to the fighters. Cheshire and sportsmaster are fighting Spe- I mean Red Arrow. I use this distraction to escape. I begin to see lights and I run towards it. I feel like I'm in a movie and I'm heading towards the after life. Hopefully I'm not. Beep! A car nearly hits me as the driver let's out. a few swears. I need to think straight and get to the gcpd or somewhere safe. Wait where am I? Crap! I'm in an alleyway! Why do I have to be Barabra Gordon right now? Why can't i be the fearless batgirl? "Babs?" a voice asks. I recognize the voice.

"Wally?". I wimper. Oh god why am I so scared. Well it could be the fact that I nearly died but, Batgirl risks her life everyday. I guess im not used to being the defenseless girl. But things would be different if I were in my Batgirl suit.

"What's wrong? Your crying, you never cry." Wally's eyes are full of concern.

"what are you doing here west?" I ask While wiping my tears away.

"my aunt has to do a project in Gotham and I tagged along. Now tell me why you all dirty and your crying." Wally has an demanding tone.

"Cheshire and Sportsmaster. I nearly died Wally. I was actually afraid" Tears leaked down my face once more. Wally swoops me up and starts to run. I didn't feel anything until he stopped. Then I get down and throw up.

"if you ever do that again I will kick your- Um why is your pants on fire?" Wally looks down and sees a small fire on his left leg while his right leg is smoking. He pats the fire out and he stares at me with his goofy grin.

"Don't worry about it babe." I grunt and then observe my surroundings. Wayne manor. The door squeaks open and Alfred appears.

"My goodness! Misstress Barabra what on earth happened to you?"

"Long story Alfie." I say as he Guides us inside.

"Babs! What happened ?" Dick asks as he spots me and Wally walk through the door.

"Long story." I frown.

"We got all night to listen." Bruce walks down the stairs. I sigh and start to explain. Dick clenched his teeth together through the whole thing. I tell him that im ok but he doesn't relax one bit. I sit on the couch next to him while Wally sits across from him. Bruce leaves to the Bat cave while Alfred prepares dinner.

"Dick look at me." He refuses. I then grab his chin and force him to look me in the eyes. "there was no way you could have known. Only reason Roy knew was because he's been stalking Cheshire for a while now." Wally and Dick chuckled at that. "What? It's true." I grin. "All he does is spend his time looking her."

"Haha very funny." Roy comes in through an open window. Why is there a window open at 10:00 at night. And why is Alfred making dinner this late? " Why was Cheshire chasing you in civilian form?" Roy asks rather roughly.

"How am I supposed to know!" I yell. " She and that crazy dad of hers just came out of know where. Most likely they want me dead since they are assassins."

"Barabra, Dick. Batcave. Now. Wally mount justice." Batman orders. When we get to the cave Batman tells Dick to suit up. It takes him exactly thiry two point six seconds to get dressed. How is that possible with that suit? I mean there's the tights, shirt, belt, and of course the cape. Daddy bats tells me that I need to stay at mount justice ,as Barbara of course, and he reassured me that he told my dad a totally bogas story. I step into the seta tube and in a instant I'm in a mountain.

"recognize Barbara B018" not long after, Batman and Robins name is said. Five teens emerge from different parts of the cave. "mission room now." Batman gives a glare to everyone for no reason.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I need you all to vote on my poll it will help me decide what story I should work on. Yes that means only one story will be updated until it's finished then I'll move on to the next one. 


End file.
